Tears
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: Tears is s Fae/human half breed, who has taken up residence at Spencer due to her parents' urging. Someone has been tormenting her in her dreams. A powerful enemy who stay in the darkness. who is it and can anyone help her? *REVISED COMPLETELY* Pogue/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do own any of these characters except Tierney. Although I wouldn't mind keeping Pogue for a little while

**Summary:** Tierney is the new girl in town. She has developed a crush on Spencer's biker man. They're just friends but something changes one day when they're paired for a project. Tierney is a Fae/human halfbreed, from a family of powerful beings. Her family sent her to Ipswich to help her blossom. What they didn't know is they were sending her right to danger. Especially when a new enemy emerges for her.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of something new

She was running through the woods, her breath coming in heavy gasps. The echo of her steps followed her through the trees. The sound of her tormentor's laugh echoing in the distance. It was almost night and darkness was just creeping in. Tears stopped in her tracks, frustrated and scared, wanting it to be over with, for him to reveal himself. "Who are you?!" Teirney screamed towards the sound. The dense woods did nothing to drown out his voice. He was in her head, laughing at her. _I'm your soulmate..I will find you soon…_

She shook her head in denial. "You're crazy. I don't even know you." She felt his laugh more than heard. _You will soon enough and then you will help me get revenge on those who hurt me. _Tierney shook her heard emphatically. She was a compassionate girl, who couldn't imagine hurting a soul. It was totally against her nature. "Find someone else." She felt a hand brush her cheek. _There is no one else. Only you will do._

Tierney awoke with a start, jerking up wards she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She was a new student at Spencers, having traveled here from Edinsburgh,Scotland. Her first day had been two weeks ago and ever since then she had been having nightmares. Her stress level was a tad high lately. Not only was she in a new country but she had been assigned the dorm room with the wicked witch of Spencer, Kira Snyder. Tears was a little more shy than most girls, which made her susceptible to the Kira's teasing. She was about 5 foot 9 inches tall with long wavy brown hair. Her eyes were a dark brown that turned black when she was angry or using power. She wasn't beautiful but not ugly..kinda high cheekbones and pretty eyes were her only saving graces. Her voice was melodic, giving her a singing voice that most would envy for but she extremely shy. Never in a million years would she sing in public.

Her parents had moved her here in an effort to get her to come out of her shell. Shy since she was a child, Tierney never really made friends well. It didn't help that she already felt like a freak with these powers she developed at a young age. Being a fae only added to her troubles. Her emotions had undue influence on her powers. Once in a while she would lose control when pushed and things would happen.

She hated her parents for keeping what she was a secret until the day of her tenth birthday. She wanted to be normal, to feel normal. Tears had to constantly be on her guard and keep her powers in check so not to expose herself or her family. The Fae had made a pact with the mortal world long before recorded history. They were not to influence a mortal's free will or the natural course of events if they wanted to stay in this world.

The day was slow going and Tierney was dreading English class today. Every time she saw Pogue, she got nervous, sweaty and shy. Silently she prayed he might be out today but saw that wouldn't happen. He was in his regular seat as always, looking gorgeous. She smiled at him. "Mornin to ya, Mr. Pogue." Her brogue making her words roll off her tongue as usual. He laughed. "I love that accent..Makes you sound so exotic. Morning to you too, Miss Tierney." Her face turned a little red while she sat next to him.

Mr. Hastings, the teacher, clapped his hands together trying to get their attention. "Ok class. You will be paired into groups of two and reciting Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Parry and McClain. You can go first since you're both so talkative today." He glared at them, obviously perturbed by the duo chatting earlier.

Pogue grabbed his book and followed Tierney as they stood in front of the class. "Balcony scene." The class erupted in 'oo's" and 'ahs'. Tierney turned a delightful shade of red that got Pogue's attention. He leaned in and whispered to her. "Let's knock them on their asses." She blushed, trying to put two words together but his closeness was effecting her too much. He had a mischievous streak in him. Pogue took a chair, gesturing for Tierney to stand on it to symbolize the balcony.

"_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? _

_It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! _

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon _

_Who is already sick and pale with grief _

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she. _

_Be not her maid, since she is envious. _

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green, _

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. _

_It is my lady! O, it is my love! _

_O, that she knew she were! _

_She speaks, yet she says nothing. _

_What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. _

_I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. _

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven _

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes _

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return. _

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head? _

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars _

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven _

_Would through the airy region stream so bright _

_That birds would sing and think it were not night. _

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! _

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand, _

_That I might touch that cheek!"_

He recited the verse with a sense of style and grace Tierney didn't know he had. Who knew Pogue Parry could be quite the actor? She got lost into those hazel eyes and recited her part.

"_Ay me!"_

Someone laughed in the back. Hastings shushed them while they went on with the scene.

"_She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

He passed a hand on her cheek, gazing at her. Pogue was living it up, putting his all into acting this part. Tierney took a lot of flack from people. He wanted to show them the talented girl hiding underneath that shy demeanor.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? _

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name; _

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, _

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Her voice changed, emotion coming through, making her words feel too real. The people in the background seemed to melt away as she felt her powers surge. The emotions behind these words caught up with her and she felt the instant chemistry with her partner become even stronger, pushing behind the words she recited.

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy._

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name_

_Belonging to a man._

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other word would smell as sweet._

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes _

_Without that title. Romeo, doff) thy name;_

_And for thy name, which is no part of thee,_

_Take all myself."_

For a second Pogue forgot where he was, all he saw was her, looking at him like he was her world. His breath caught. realizing it was his turn…. "Sorry, where were we?" The class laughed at his goof up. Tierney just realized how she was acting, turning a bit red. The teacher spoke for them. "That was very good. You can sit down, you two."

There was an eruption of 'hot stuff' and 'O's' from the class. She wanted to duck her head down and ignore Pogue for the rest of the class. The guy was quickly becoming important to her and it was the last thing she should be doing.

Pogue was in shock a little himself. He had felt the chemistry between them while they spoke in front of the class. The way she looked at him then…like he was the love of her life. It had been so long since anyone had looked at him like that. But this was Tierney, little Tierney.. She was nice, quiet and polite…like a little sister almost if he knew her better. He couldn't be developing feelings for her. Kate had dumped him two months ago and he was just feeling something on the rebound. He told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Again..I don't own The Covenant..Boy do I wish thought.

Chapter 2: Realizations

Tierney sat by herself at the lunch table, nibbling at her food, thoughts occupying her. She was lost in her daydreams when a perky blonde sat down next to her. "Hi." She smiled. Tierney recognized her as Caleb Danver's girlfriend, Sarah. _Why on earth did the girl want to talk to her?_ She eyed her carefully. "Hi. How can I help you lass?" That got her a giggle from the girl. "Sorry the accent is too charming. That was a hell of a show you and Pogue put on in class." Tierney smiled, a tad embarrassed. "Yes, it was. Mr. Parry is quite the talented actor."

Sarah took a bite of her apple. "No silly. I was talking mostly about you. The way you looked at him like he was your Romeo. Made it seem so real." She examined the girl as she said it. Sarah was suspicious about the newbie's feelings for Pogue. It was obvious there was chemistry between the two of them but Pogue had just been burned badly by Kate and was scared to approach anyone at the moment. "Got it for him bad, huh?" She smiled sympathetically at her.

Tierney sighed. "That evident?" Sarah nodded. "Only to me apparently. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I'm not like that." She quickly began to like this girl. Her shy demeanor was rather cute, especially when she was so lovely. Sarah could tell she was unsure of how to talk to Pogue. "You can call me Tears by the way. My friends back home called me that." She glanced at Pogue from across the lunch room. "He'd hard not to be attracted to." The phrase barely left her lips before she regretted them. In truth she barely knew Pogue. They chatted very now and again during the beginning and end of their class together. It was almost ridiculous to crush on someone with barely knowing a thing about them.

Sarah's eyes gave off a mischievous gleem. "Its been a while since I've had anyone to talk to. Kate and I are no longer friends. Let's just say she wasn;t who I thought she was. Come to my room around 4 today. We're gonna do a makeover for you. It will be fun. No arguing. You're coming." The girl gave Tears no room to say no. What was she planning for her?

Tierney approached the dorm room hesitantly, scared a bit of what Sarah was up to. Before she could walk away, the door opened and Sarah pulled her inside. A whirlwind of blonde overtook her. Sarah worked on her hair for two hours, putting in highlights and cutting it into layers. She also showed Tears which color make-up looked better for her skin. Sarah worked as an avon lady in her spare time so this was child's play for her.

Sarah pulled out a low-cut top and denim mini-skirt for Tears to wear. "Here." She tried to refused but Sarah was already shoving her into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Sarah's mouth dropped. "You've been hiding that body why?!" Tears had a great figure that gave her a pure sex appeal. _Oh my god. Pogue was in for it. _

Tears's red face was shaking her head. "This is not my usual type of dress. You really think this is me?" Sarah nodded enthusiastically. "We're going to Nicky's. I have to show you off. Wear these shoes." She handed Tears a pair of high heel boots. Pogue may not instantly fall for Tears but this would definitely get him thinking about her.

Pogue showed up to Nicky's itching for a beer. He parked the Ducati and went inside, spotting Tyler and Reid at the pool tables. His eyes went to the hot brunette at the bar in the denim skirt. He placed down a twenty. "Black lace." Reid smiled wickedly, digging out a twenty from his pocket. "Pink silk." Tyler studied the girl from behind, admiring the nice curve of her ass. "White cotton." Reid's eyes went black and skirt lifted ever so slightly and they saw a red thong.

Pogue almost choked on his beer when he saw who it was. "Tierney?" What the heck happened to her? His body instantly reacted to the lush curves she was showing off. His heart began to beat really fast. He'd never seen her dressed like that. A hand waved in front of his face. "Yo. Biker man. You off in dream land?" Reid looked at their target again and balked. "What the hell?" A wicked grin on his face he started in her direction when Pogue pulled him back. "I don't think so, Reid. Tierney is a nice girl."

He shrugged. "And I'm not nice?" He pouted as if hurt by the comment. Tyler rolled his eyes at the expression. Pogue darted off to see Tierney. She was sitting at a table with Sarah and Caleb. Her smile was so genuine, like she was enjoying herself for once. He smiled at her. "I almost didn't recognize you." She was always so shy around him. "Well, Sarah decided to try an experiment out on me. Glad it worked out so nicely." She giggled at the joke. She felt so pretty tonight, so dangerous. Pogue's eyes examined with such an intensity. "So am I." She barely heard it but knew he'd said it.

Caleb was struggling not to laugh at his friend's expression. Pogue looked like he was in a state of shock. Sarah had out done herself with this. He had to admit that the shy highlander looked hot with the added makeup and new style of clothes. He had met Tierney on her first day at Spencer since he was class president. He showed her around and helped her get situated in her dorm which unfortunately she shared with Kira. He warned her about Kira and her boyfriend, hoping that the poor girl wouldn't become their latest target. She was polite and shy, a very intelligent girl that just didn't shine as brightly as she could at that moment. "You can call me Tears, Pogue. All my friends do."

Pogue would have answered if Aaron Abbott hadn't decided to make a move towards them. Tears cringed at the brunette coming their way. Abbott was an asshole in the truest sense. "Hello,sexy. What are you doing with these losers? I can show you a good time." Tears felt flustered. She didn't like this kind of attention at all. In many ways, she was still innocent. It made her uncomfortable. The male leaned into her, making her fear race. With the surge of emotion, Tierney's powers came up again, her eyes turning a jet black that the boys didn't see. Suddenly Aaron keeled over in pain, holding his side. As usual Kira came running to aid her poor man. "What is it, baby?" He growled out in pain. "I think it's my appendix."

Caleb had sensed something at the moment that Aaron kneeled down from the pain. It felt like when one of them used but it was different. He would have known if it was one of the others. Had someone new to Ipswich come brandishing powers? He almost groaned in frustration. That bout with Chase had been terrifying to say the least, not to mention that he only won the fight because of his father willing away his powers to him. He still ached at the loss.

Pogue crept closer to Tierney, glad that Aaron was gone now but wanted to make sure no more creeps bothered her. "Sorry about that. Abbott is such a prick." She nodded, understanding. "Kira is my room mate so I am well aware of that. I'll likely be hearing an earful when I get back." He hadn't known that. "You want to go for a walk and get some fresh air?" Initially she was set to refuse, not too comfortable with being along with Spencer's elite biker man but Sarah quickly nudged her leg under the table, mouthing. 'Say yes' Tierney nodded. "Sure."

They walked in slow silence, the cool wind brushing his hair across his face. Tears silently admired those hazel eyes. "I'm guessing that Sarah is the reason for your makeover?" She giggled lightly. "Aye. The lass is hard to say nah to. She was rather determined to play Barbie on me." That made him chuckle out loud. "Yeah. Sarah has a bad stubborn streak. You should hear her when she argues with Kira." His eyes widened a bit. "Its quite a show."

Pogue kicked at some of the gravel of the driveway. They were only a few yards away from the bar, the light from the neon sign still visible. "That thing in English class today was kind of a trip. My parents are into Shakespeare and all that. I think I've seen Romeo and Juliet like a thousand times with them. You did pretty good too. Thinking of heading to Hollywood after graduation and leaving Ipswich behind?" He winked at her with a playful smile.

Tierney was having trouble breathing but she did her best not to show how attracted she was to him. "Nah. I never liked being the center of attention and usually go to lengths to make sure I'm not. Unlike Kira." She rolled her eyes, thinking of how the red head seemed to need to be the focus of every red blooded male in the room every day. "She's rather annoying like that." She didn't notice the car coming their way or the fact that it was swerving on and off the road. Pogue did and just before it could collide with her, he swung her into his arms. She nearly screamed it happened so fast.

Pogue grimaced at the driver who didn't even bother to stop. He look down at Tierney who was still in his arms. Strangely, he liked her there. _Stop thinking like that. She's just another Spencer girl. She wouldn't accept what you are so don't even go there! _ He pit her down next him. "Are you alright?"

Tierney wondered at the indecision she saw flickering in those hazel eyes and nodded. "American drivers are such assholes." she muttered under her breath. For a second, she thought he might kiss her but he put her feet back down onto the soft ground. She had to brace herself. Pogue chuckled. "Well maybe I could get you to come for a ride on my bike one day and change your mind about that?" She smiled a little. "I need to go back inside. Sarah is my ride back and its getting late."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awkward Silence and New Faces

The next day Pogue kept his distance from Tears. He had found an old picture of him and Kate in one of his drawers last night. It brang up old memories and new fears. As much as he hated being alone, he didn't trust a female enough to not do what Kate had once she knew about him. It was safer to keep a distance and stay friends with her. Tierney was nice and all but he didn't want to hurt her or to let her hurt him. It just seemed to be a waste of time to care about anyone anymore.

He dressed for school and headed out on his bike. He kept telling himself it was the right decision to make. Tierney was human. She wouldn't and couldn't understand what it was like to be so different.

Tears saw Pogue in the hallway but he didn't even look her in the eye. _What were you expecting, lass? He's one of the most popular guys in this school. He wants nothing with ya. Just keep ya feet on the ground and stop dreaming about what ya can't have!_ She got her bearings and went off to her first class, dreading having to sit next to him. Last night had been horrible thanks to Kira. The red head nightmare kept whining about the Sons, saying that they were the reason Aaron keeled over the way he did.

She had also had more night mares last night. Each time she dream of this guy she got closer and closer to him. If she concentrated her power on the path he took from his mind into her dreams, she might be able to see who he really is. It was her one and only plan to end all this.

Pogue sat next to Caleb at lunch, stealing little glances back at Tears when someone waved a hand in front of his face. "He's doing it again. Earth to Pogue." The group laughed at Reid while Pogue just glared. "What?" Even Caleb had a grin on his face. "Dude, you keep staring at her like that, she'll think she has a stalker." He laughed when Pogue blushed. It was obvious that he hadn't meant to keep staring at her. Caleb hadn't seen him this into a girl in a long while. "Just go talk to her." He muttered to Pogue under his breath. Pogue just sent him a glare and communicated telepathically. _ What's the use? She's just gonna run from me like Kate did. I'm not wasting my time again._ Caleb just huffed.

Tears was nibbling on her pie while chatting with Kelly Smith, her best friend at Spencer. The girl was a chatty red head with a cheerleader friendly personality that tended to annoy some people. Something about her had drawn Tears to her. "So, what's it like hanging with the best looking thing at Spencer?" Kelly wiggled her brows at her and she nearly shot milk through her nose. "Kelly…cut that out!" She caught Pogue staring at her earlier and it still made her shiver all over.

The Sons were just chatting as usual when Caleb saw Aaron snake out a foot and trip this brunette who was minding her own business. He glared at the jock and tried to help her up. "He's a creep. You ok?" He was unprepared for the jolt her eyes gave him when he saw her face. She was lovely but hid it behind a mountain of hair and ugly glasses. Her eyes were a bright shade of violet that gave her a mystical look, like a faere. "Yes, I'm fine." Her voice was small and timid, almost delicate like her features. "You wanna sit with us?" Her reaction was sweet. "If I'm not intruding…" he smiled, waving it off. "Nah…Come on." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the table. "Another damsel in distress,Danvers? You starting a collection." Emery smiled at the blonde and held out a hand. "Emery Thompson..newest damsel,apparently."

Reid smiled and kissed her hand, loving her sense of humor. "I'm Reid Garwin." She simply sat next to him with an elegant grace. "I know. We have third period together." Emery Thompson was familiar with the Sons of Ipswich, having transferred there three years ago. She was quite adept at being invisible, not drawing attention to herself. Although Caleb Danvers always seemed to have _her _attention . His girlfriend was always frowning at her when she noticed Emery staring at him. Poor Caleb had no idea the kind of girl she was when he wasn't around. The two of them had Home Ec. together and Sarah was constantly nitpicking her about her about her appearance, making fun of her.

Reid was giving Emery all his best flirts but she had eyes for someone else. It was apparent to him but not to Caleb, who was the object of her teenage heart. He sighed a bit, disappointed. The man had no idea how lucky he was. Sarah wasn't too happy about the newest addition to the group, frowning slightly.

Emery noticed the tension in Sarah and decided it might be better to make a retreat. "Might be better if I go." She tried to stand but Reid pulled on her arm to keep her there, leaned in and whispered. "She's a bitch. He'll realize it sooner or later. Don't let her run you off. I need someone to hang with who isn't a total dork." She giggled at that.

Tears didn't know what to make of Pogue now. This morning he acted like she didn't even exist. She saw Kelly gazing lovingly at the youngest member of the Sons and poked her friend back to reality. "Do I need to lay a drop cloth for the drool for ya?" Kelly giggled. "Sorry. He's just so sweet looking, like a teddy bear you cuddle." She just shook her head. Kelly was so outgoing, such a people person and her complete opposite. It was hard imagining she'd be shy around anyone but she was around Tyler. "You're gonna be embarrassed if he sees ya staring at him like a lovesick blarney."

Kelly flicked at French fry at her best friend. "Love you too, Highlander." Tears shot it back at her and hilarity ensued with them throwing fries at each other and giggling. A teacher came by and they quickly stopped the mania. Once they'd calmed down, Tears looked sullen. "What is it with him? He's been rather friendly lately then he acted like he didn't know me . Now he's staring at me. Frankly I have whiplash from the mood swings this boy has."

Her friend just shrugged. "Hell if I could figure men out, you think I'd still be without a boyfriend right now? How can a species be so simpleminded and complicated in one? It's a living contradiction." Tears nodded. They might never be able to reveal the secrets of the exclusive male mind.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. Emery has two possibilities: Caleb or Reid. Who do you think she end up with?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or Sarah…Just my OC's

* * *

Chapter 4: Invisible

For three years Emery had gone to Spencer, sat behind Caleb and he never once noticed her. Poor Emery had a crush on him for the past two years, not paying much attention to anyone else. She was at Spencer due to a scholarship she received for her talent in music in art. Emery had a great voice but lacked the courage to face an audience.

She sat alone in the gymnasium with her guitar, working on her newest song. She could still see those big brown eyes in her mind, making her ache. What was it about him that made a girl feel all shaky inside?

Emery picked up her guitar and let the words come out:

"_Sitting in the back watching you there,_

_Little me by myself._

_Do you see me there?_

_You have my heart in those big brown eyes._

_So warm and inviting._

_You probably don't even realize._

_Been waiting for you see what I feel._

_You're still with her._

_You don't see that she's not real._

_Staying in the back where no one can see._

_Watching you someone else,_

_When I want it so bad to be me._

_This aching my heart for you is unbelievable._

_I want to know you._

_I'm tired of being invisible."_

Caleb was walking to the provost's office when he heard the singing and poked his nosey head inside to see who it was. His jaw dropped when he saw Emery. Her voice sounded so sad, like someone was breaking her heart in every note. The song was beautiful. He wondered who it was for.

Caleb turned around to leave the room and accidentally knocked over Emery's sketch pad. There on one of the pages was a sketch of him, smiling. Below it were the very lyrics she had been singing. _That had been for him?_ He listened for the next part of the song, sitting behind her so she wouldn't see.

"_My poor heart can only be healed by you._

_Can you see the pain?_

_Only you know what to do._

_I can't let you let see._

_It too much._

_What being without you is doing to me._

_If you could hear me now what would you say?_

_Would you reject me._

_Would you turn me away?_

_Staying in the back where no one can see._

_Watching you someone else,_

_When I want it so bad to be me._

_This aching my heart for you is unbelievable._

_I want to know you._

_I'm tired of being invisible."_

Her heart stopped when she turned to see Caleb gaping at her. Never in her life did she think he'd be the one to hear her for the first time. "How long have been there?"

Caleb could tell she was embarrassed by him catching her like that. He honestly didn't mean to stare but the melody was so beautiful. "I heard you when you were somewhere in the beginning. It's very beautiful. You have a lovely voice." He handed her the sketch pad, their hands touched, their eyes locked and something seemed to pass between them.

Emery could feel her heart beating so hard that it might burst through her chest. "Caleb?" The voice broke the spell, Sarah's blonde head poking into the gymnasium. She closed her eyes, cursing the girl's timing.

Silently she picked up her things, trying to recover from that look he gave her. "Nice talking to you, Caleb. See you tomorrow." She rushed out of there as quickly as she could, brushing past Sarah.

* * *

**Author's Note: For those who might be wondering. That song is an original that I wrote myself. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: Sorry its been a while since I updated this one. I hope you like this new chapter.

Tierney sat in the field, reading a book by her favorite author, Lora Leigh. It got her mind off of Pogue and his wayward moods. 'Dawn's Awakening' was the one she had this time. It was one of the books from the Breed series. It was her guilty pleasure. Leigh was very good at writing love scenes which made her blush. Someone snatched the book from her hands. "Hey, Give that back." She thought she would die. It was Pogue of all people, dressed in his usual black t-shirt and jeans. He had this sly smile. "I'm just curious. You were so engrossed in this book that you didn't even notice me walking up on you." He perused the page she had been reading.

Pogue's eyes darkened and he sat down on the blanket, pulling Tears to sit between his legs with her back pressed against his front. Tierney felt his warm breath in her ear, as he began to read out loud.

"_He was hers. She was his. She was so totally his that at times she wondered if she could survive without _

_him now."_

His husky voice in her ear was a hell of a turn on and her skin broke out into goosebumps. The little devil had to know what he was doing to her.

_"'Don't think, Dawn' He pulled back from the kiss, only running his lips down her neck as his hands _

_cupped her breasts."_

She took a deep, shaky breath and snatched the book back. Pogue's whole body shook with laughter. "Interesting reading material." She elbowed him lightly which did nothing to stop his laughter. "Sp why are are you out here? Hiding from me?" Pogue couldn't help the warm feeling she brought to him. He was still gunshy after what Kate had done to him but Tears seemed so different. She was shy where Kate was showy. She was quiet where Kate was loud. Tierney also thought things through more than Kate ever did. He just liked being with her.

Tierney closed the book and saved it in her book bag. She leaned back again him and his arms hugged her to him which gave her a slight thrill. "I just love this place. Its so serene and green. I love being outside." Most witches were connected to the earth. It was a never-ending source of power if you knew how to tap into it. The dorms were just a few yards away but the trees kept it hidden from passersby. "Did you want to talk to me?" She had forgotten to ask why he was looking for her to begin with. Pogue had been kind of awkward with her since that night at Nicky's.

Pogue felt heat rush to his cheeks. "Yeah. I wanted to apologize for ignoring you like that. We're friends and it wasn't cool." He almost gagged on the word friends. It had been a long time since he was just friends with a girl he was interested in but he was determined to keep a friendly distance between them no matter how much he wanted to touch her. "All of us are headed to Caleb's for movie night. I wanted to see if you're in the mood for bad movies and slightly good company." She smiled. "Sounds like fun." He smiled and nodded. "I'll be back for you in three hours and we can ride over on my bike. Pack an overnight bag. We always crash at Cale's on movie night. Sarah's gonna be there too. I know you two are friendly."

Tierney did like the older girl. She had been helpful in her discovering her sexy side. "I'll be ready." She watched Pogue walk off to his bike, getting a small glance at the smile he had on his face. She found that she couldn't keep one of her own face. That feeling didn't last too long as she felt the stain of dark magic around her. It was powerful and very familiar, a power she had only felt in her dreams. Tears had to fight a panic as darkness surrounded her. "I know it's you. Show yourself."

There came an ominous chuckle from the darkness as a male form appeared. He was hidden by the surrounding darkness. All left visible were his eyes. "Such spunk." A deep manly voice came from the form. "I like that in a woman." Tierney knew this was the man from her dreams. His aura was too familiar to her. "What do you want from me?" Her eyes went a dark and vibrant green as her power surged to its extent. If he wanted a fight, she was ready.

He chuckled evilly. "Revenge. You are the key to everything I could want in this world." A black smoke escaped him that slowly enveloped Tierney. "I willna be any part of your plans." He glared. "You don't have any choice, my precious. This spell will wipe your memory of this visit. I came only for one thing." She screamed as she felt the brand on her back. "This links my life to yours. If I am not resurrected within on week, you'll die with my spirit and follow me into the hell realm. How is that for incentive?" With that final word, the man disappeared and Tears fainted to the ground.

* * *

Emery had been called into the Provost's office. She wasn't sure why since she'd never been in trouble before. The secretary peaked up from her work. "You may go in now, Miss Thompson." The nervous girl stood up on shaky legs and entered the main office. Em's stomach was doing flip flips. She had an awful feeling that something bad was about to happen. Her instincts were usually on the money. Provost Higgins didn't look too happy with her at the moment. "Please take a seat. We have much to discuss." He opened a drawer in his desk, retrieving a ziploc bag with what looked like a joint inside. "This was found inside your locker. Care to explain?"

Em was too shocked for words. She didn't even smoke cigarettes, for christ's sake. "It's not mine, sir. You got to believe me." Obviously someone had planted it inside her locker to get her into trouble. "You can test me. I can guarantee you I'll come up clean." The Provost seemed unmoved by her plea of innocence. "I will think this over but your scholarship is in serious jeopardy of being revoked. I'll talk to you again once I made my decision." She all but ran from the room in tears. It wasn't fair. She went out of her way to be polite to everyone, stayed out of people's way. Why would someone do this to her?

Her tears blinded her view so badly that she ran into someone hard. There was a grunt and a pair of hands holding her steady. "Hey, Where the fire, short stuff?" He began. "Are you crying?" It was Reid Garwin. He led her to an empty classroom and sat her down. "Ok, What happened?" Emery usually kept her problems to herself but there was something in his tone that made her want to trust him.

Reid had a bad rep but he honestly did care about people and couldn't stand a female crying in front of him. He handed her a Kleenex. "I'm all ears, tidbit." She smiled at him sadly. "The Provost found a joint in my locker. Only problem is that I KNOW its not mine. I don't even smoke. It's ridiculous. My locker has been broken into five times. Anyone could have put it there. If he believes its mine I'm gonna lose my scholarship, Reid. I'll have to leave." He had a good idea who might have done it. No problem. He knew exactly how to fix that. He would deal with little miss sneaky later on. "Don't worry about it. Anyone who knows you will be calling him to let him know he's dead wrong. You're a good girl, Thompson. Makes me wonder why you even tolerate my presence."

Em wiped at her eyes. "You're not as bad as you try to be. Its just easier to let people think what they want about you. Most of the time they're not even people you'd want to be hanging with. I like you. You're blunt and people know where they stand with you." Reid almost blushed. He was liking Em more and more since the day they met. Too bad she didn't see him that way. "Come on. we're having movie night tonight at Cale's. You're coming with me." She tried to politely refuse. "No buts. Pack an overnight bag too. It will save you from having to be driven back her after curfew. It'll be fun. Please come. For me?" He gave her his best puppy dog face, which was downright comical. Em laughed. "Alright."

* * *

**AN: I'm still on the fence about who to pair Emery with. Reid or Caleb?**


End file.
